1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to organic light emitting display devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to protection circuits and organic light emitting display devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) generating light according to hole-electron recombination, which advantageously has a fast response speed and displays a clear image.
In general, an organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels each including a driving transistor and an OLED, and each pixel presents a corresponding gray level by controlling an amount of current supplied to the OLED using a driving transistor.
A display panel of the organic light emitting display device is driven upon receiving driving power and a driving signal transmitted from an external source such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
To this end, a pad part is formed at one side of the display panel to include a plurality of pads that can receive driving power and a driving signal. The pads are connected to a plurality of signal input lines, such that the received driving power and driving signal are transmitted to the pixels of the display panel.
The signal input lines serve to transmit driving power and driving signals from the pad part to the interior of the display panel, and are formed on the display panel to connect the pad part and components of the display panel. For example, the signal input lines may be connected between the pad part and internal components of the display panel such as a display unit, a scan driver, and a data driver.
Here, unintentional electrostatic discharge (ESD), as well as driving power and/or driving signals, may be introduced to the signal input lines, and transmission of ESD to the interior of the display panel through the signal input lines may cause defective driving of the organic light emitting display device.
In addition, when a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) is misaligned or a larger voltage (e.g. a gate high voltage) flows, an overcurrent may flow to the OLED to burn the organic light emitting display device.